


The Game Or Me

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a tough choice to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Or Me

The Game or Me

Skimmons

Jemma had understood, Skye had her hobbies she had hers. So when she found Skye in the lounge, playing Call Of Duty with Trip. She left them to their name calling, and headed to the lab. Skye would play for a couple of hours, and then would head to the lab. She would smile coyly, biting her lip before taking her hand and leading her. To whoevers bunk was nearest.

 

What she hadn’t anticipated was the heated match, Skye was playing with Trip. She knew it was serious, because Skye didn’t even look up when she came in. Trip did though; he let out a low whistle. “Dam girl” he said with a grin. Jemma blushed; she was wearing one of Skye’s button downs. That was all she was wearing.

Skye turned her head briefly, before turning back to the game. “Skye did you want to play with something else?” Jemma asked confidently. “In a minute, I’m nearly done” Skye replied. Trip snapped his head round, “You did not just say that” he said pushing her shoulder. “What we’re just about to win” Skye replied turning back to the screen. “You’re choosing that stupid game over me?” Jemma asked.

Skye shook her head, “This guys been asking for it Jem, let me take care of him. Then I’ll take care of you” Trip shook his head; he slouched down into the sofa. This wasn’t going to end well. Jemma crossed her arms, “Its looks like you’ve made your choice, enjoy it Skye. That controllers the only thing you’ll be feeling up for the next week”

Jemma turned on her heel and left, Skye continued to play. Trip smacked her on the back of the head. “You do realize that, your girlfriend just told you no sex for a week right” Trip paused letting his words sink in. Realization dawned on Skye’s face. She dropped the remote, and sprinted after Jemma. Trip paused the game, heading to grab himself a beer. From what he had just witnessed, Skye would be to busy making it up to Jemma. To finish their game

Fin


End file.
